Will It Ever End?
by himura kyou
Summary: Penderitaan ini.. Akankah berakhir? Naruhina. Sekuel dari 'IM NOT FREAK! Im just... errr...' chap 2 is edited version of the chap 1, much detail en of course more gaje XD dihapus sayang, ntar klo iman dah kuat bru dihapus. Read again, then review plz. Thx
1. Precious

Fandom : Narto the dorian head

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : Hinata stress… (Hinata POV)

Warning : saia ingin jadi pengikut Jashin biar ga mati waktu dibantai Hinatafans…

Note : ini sekuelnya **I'M NOT FREAK!! I'm just… errr…?** yang saia merasa agak kurang sreg dimasukin ke chapter duanya, tapi klo pembaca merasa ini lebih baek dijadiin chapter dua dari crita tsebut, akan saia jadiin chapter dua  (yang blom baca 'im not freak', dibaca dulu gapapa –promosi- daripada bingung knapa hinata kayak bgini trus ngamuk-ngamuk maw ngebantai saia, tapi setelah itu jangan lupa direview hehe… trimakasii)

--

**PRECIOUS**

Hai semuanya. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, anak sulung dari keluarga utama klan Hyuuga. Sekarang umurku 14 tahun dan merupakan seorang chuunin Konohagakure. Tidak usah banyak basabasi lagi, kalian tentu sudah sangat tahu, bahwa aku juga sedang memendam perasaan cinta pada se-se-seorang… ah.. wajahku berasap lagi… permisi sebentar…

5 menit kemudian

Yah, cintaku padanya ini sangat sangatlah besar, setinggi langit di atas bumi, selebar barat dari timur, aku sendiri tidak dapat mengukurnya. Namun mengapa tubuhku sangat bertentangan dengan pikiran dan perasaanku sendiri. Jangankan berada di dekatnya, hanya dengan melihat sosoknya dari jarak jauh saja aku sudah hampir pingsan.

Aku ingin mengubah keadaan ini. Aku ingin bisa melihatnya dari dekat tanpa pingsan. Maka dari itu, sejak aku menemukan informasi tentang sebuah pasar gelap, aku mulai membeli barang-barang yang dapat membantuku untuk bisa merasa lebih dekat dengannya walau jarak kami berjauhan.

Penyadap suara, teleskop berbagai ukuran, ada juga yang dilengkapi kamera 8 megapixel, rompi antipeluru, perlengkapan menyamar, semuanya, selalu setia menemaniku melaksanakan sebuah misi pribadi di saat team Kurenai tidak mendapat misi maupun latihan. Misi pribadi yang sangat kusukai, yang selalu penuh rintangan dan hambatan, yang bisa kukategorikan sebagai misi S-rank, karena itu adalah misi perjuangan cintaku.

Tetapi, hidupku sebagai chuunin sekarang ini sangatlah sibuk. Banyak misi berdatangan yang harus diselesaikan. Latihan bersama Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun juga semakin diperbanyak untuk memantapkan kekuatan kami. Hampir tak ada kata libur dalam kegiatanku sekarang. Hampir tak ada kesempatan yang bisa dipakai untuk melaksanakan misi pribadiku. Hampir tak ada waktu untuk sekedar memandang dirinya, bahkan hanya untuk memandangnya dari jauh.

……………hekh

Seperti ikan yang kolamnya dikuras, seperti ozon yang dilubangi freon, aku tidak dapat bernapas lagi rasanya. Misi-misi yang kujalani jadi sedikit berantakan dan membuat rekan-rekanku khawatir. Aku tidak ingin membebani mereka, namun beratnya derita di hati ini tidak tertahankan lagi.

Aku tidak habis pikir. Padahal aku bisa bertahan tanpa kehadiran dirinya di Konoha selama 2 tahun pelatihannya bersama Jiraiya-sama. Tapi setelah ia kembali, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku. Melihatnya yang telah bertambah gagah dengan jaket oranye-hitam itu, kedua mata ini langsung merekam sosok dirinya dari balik pagar kayu, supaya aku dapat membayangkan dirinya kapanpun di mana pun. Namun sekarang, itu saja tidak cukup.

Kuakui, dia adalah candu bagiku. Dan secara sadar aku tidak menginginkan obat apapun untuk menyembuhkan kecanduanku padanya. Laptopku sudah hampir tidak cukup memuat semua foto dirinya yang diambil ketika aku menjalankan misi pribadiku. Eh.. tentu saja tidak akan kucetak atau bakal ketahuan oleh para Hyuuga di rumah!

Sudah berhari-hari derita ini makin menjadi. Jika tidak kuselesaikan masalah ini, mungkin hidupku benar-benar akan segera berakhir. Aku harus mencari cara agar dapat tetap mengintai, eh maksudku mengamatinya walau jarak yang sangat jauh memisahkan kami.

Apa yang harus kulakukan??

…ting…

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan pasar gelap yang telah sangat membantuku. Sekarang zaman globalisasi di mana teknologi dan informasi terus berkembang dengan pesat. Mungkin saja setelah selang beberapa waktu ini, mereka telah menjual barang-barang baru yang lebih canggih dan mutakhir.

Yah walaupun sebenarnya besok bisa kupakai untuk mengintai, eh maksudku melihat dia, tapi siapa tahu setelah itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama lagi sampai aku bisa kembali mengintai, eh maksudku mengamatinya. Lebih baik hari libur besok kupakai untuk mengunjungi pasar gelap tersebut. Ini semua demi kelangsungan hidupku!

--

Dengan berbekal setumpuk uang hasil memecah beberapa celengan babi dan ayamku, pagi ini aku berangkat pagi-pagi menuju pasar gelap. Setelah melewati seratus jebakan dan seribu perangkap yang terpasang di dalam rumah, aku segera berlari melintasi halaman menuju gerbang rumah. Heran, padahal aku sudah bangun sangat sangat pagi, tapi tetap saja Neji-niisan bangun lebih pagi dariku. Sambil membawa gunting rumput dan sapu di kedua tangannya, tak pernah lupa dengan semua pertanyaan tidak penting yang selalu memojokkanku, yang selalu kujawab asal-asalan dan langsung kutinggal kabur. Misiku ini lebih penting dari sekedar seorang Neji-niisan! DASH!!

Aku sudah berada di luar area Konohagakure. Gerbang desa bisa kulewati dengan mudah karena di hari sesubuh ini Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san belum bangun untuk berjaga di pos gerbang. Pepohonan rindang memenuhi hutan lebat yang mengelilingiku. Suara gemerisik daun yang bergesekan dan hewan-hewan kecil dapat terdengar. Sesekali auman serigala yang anehnya ini sudah pagi masih juga bisa terdengar. Semakin aku berjalan memasuki hutan ini, semakin gelap dan pekat. Dengan mengandalkan ingatan akan hari di mana aku mengunjungi tempat itu, aku merasa semakin mendekati lokasinya.

Sebuah gubuk reyot berlumut terselip di antara pepohonan beringin yang sangat tua dan besar. Tidak ada papan nama atau apapun sebagai penunjuk identitas. Memang tidak tepat disebut pasar, tapi para pedagang yang berbisnis kotor berkumpul di situ. Entah bagaimana barang-barang canggih bisa awet berada di tempat semenyedihkan itu. Aku sudah pernah ke tempat ini satu kali. Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Aku melangkah dengan pasti dan hati-hati ketika membuka pintunya yang hampir copot.

"Per-permisi…"

shiiiing…

Kosong… hanya etalase kumuh yang memajang berbagai jenis microcamera serta beberapa macam senjata mematikan. Bau anyir semerbak di dalam ruangan, padahal dulu tempat ini dipenuhi bau asap rokok baik dari pedagang maupun para yakuza yang datang ke sini. Setelah kulihat baik-baik, banyak bercak darah yang menempel di sepanjang dinding. Aku merinding. Byakugan kuaktifkan. Terlihat sesosok manusia terbaring di balik etalase. Aku mencoba mendekati etalase, melongok untuk melihat apa yang ada di baliknya, semoga saja dia adalah penjaga tempat ini yang sedang tertidur.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!"

Seorang laki-laki berlumuran darah dengan tombak yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya, terbaring di lantai dengan wajah tersenyum damai. Tentu saja aku sangat kaget dan ngeri! Telah terjadi pembunuhan! Bagaimana ini? Masalah cintaku belum selesai malah ada masalah baru di tempat bermasalah seperti ini!

"Hei! Berisik tau! Aku lagi ngadain ritual doa nih!"

Aku tertegun. Mayat itu melotot padaku sambil marah-marah. Dia segera bangkit berdiri dan melepaskan semua tombak yang melubangi badannya. Kulitnya yang tadi berwarna hitam putih berpola tengkorak telah berubah menjadi normal. Apa ini? Siapa ini? Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Apakah level depresiku sudah sampai tingkat berhalusinasi? Kenapa aku tidak berhalusinasi tentang Naruto-kun saja?

"Ngapain cewek tampang penakut kayak kamu datang ke tempat beginian? Ini bukan tempat bermain! Ini tempat bisnis kriminal!"

Laki-laki itu terus mengomel sambil menyeka darah yang mengotori sekujur tubuh dan jubahnya yang hitam dengan motih awan merah. Mendengar ucapannya, ternyata tempat ini memang masih merupakan pasar gelap yang kumaksud, walau tampaknya telah terjadi sedikit perubahan. Masih dengan kedua telunjuk tanganku yang saling beradu, aku ingin mengutarakan maksud kedatanganku.

"A-ano… I-tu… saya mau be-beli…"

"Ngomong yang jelas!!"

Sambil menggebrak kaca etalase dia membentakku. Aku sedikit tersentak. Orang ini benar-benar bertemperamen buruk. Tapi aku tidak akan gentar. Hanya diteriaki seperti ini tidak akan memadamkan api cintaku pada rambut durian yang sangat kusayangi.

Tiba-tiba suatu sulur hitam muncul dari balik pintu staff yang ada di balik pria pemarah itu. Apaa!? Sulur itu memotong lehernya secepat kilat. Dia tidak mati dan masih saja marah-marah pada sulur itu. Tempat ini sungguh-sungguh mengerikan!!

Dari balik pintu tersebut keluar seorang pria bermasker yang juga memakai jubah serupa dengan laki-laki yang telah termutilasi itu. Sulur-sulur itu berasal dari celah jahitan-jahitan yang ada di sepanjang tangannya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menahan semua emosiku menghadapi situasi aneh ini.

"Oi kakek bodoh!! Kenapa maen potong aja! Cepat jahit aku lagi!! Kuzu sialan!"

"Hidan, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, perlakukan pelanggan dengan sopan atau uang melayang! Baru gunakan kekerasan kalau tidak mau bayar!!"

Pria yang dipanggil Kuzu itu melangkahi badan yang teronggok di lantai tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah pemiliknya. Stay calm Hinata… stay calm..!

"Maaf Nona atas perlakuan kasar parter saya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Orang ini memang sopan, tapi tetap saja sadis. Euh, mataku melirik ke samping, tak berani menatap balik lawan bicaraku. Rasanya jadi lebih gugup. Berbicara dengan orang normal saja aku selalu tersendat-sendat, apalagi dengan orang-orang aneh ini. Tak sengaja mataku kembali melihat dinding yang berlumuran darah. Aku kembali merinding. Apakah dua orang ini membunuh semua pedagang dan mengambil alih tempat ini?

"A-ano…"

"Ya?"

"Ehm…"

"Ya?"

"…"

"Ya?"

"Kuzuuuu!!! Daripada ngurusin anak autis itu ayo cepat balikin leher ke badanku duluuuu!!"

Obrolan minimalis kami dipotong oleh omelan Hidan-san, yang badannya langsung diinjak Kuzu-san tanpa belas kasihan. Dari tadi aku terus menyaksikan adegan berdarah.

"Gyaaa!!! Kalung Jashin-kuuuuu!! Penyookkk!! Kuzu gebleeeekkk!!!"

Potongan kepala itu terus saja mengeluh, yang membuat badannya semakin diinjak-injak oleh rekannya. Setelah berlalu beberapa menit aku menunggu urusan mereka berdua selesai sambil menahan mual karena banyaknya darah yang bergelimangan, pria bernama Kuzu itu kembali melanjutkan bisnis kami.

"Jadi Nona, sebaiknya cepat saja kita selesaikan. Apa yang Anda butuhkan, segera katakan!"

Tampaknya dia juga mulai habis kesabaran setelah meladeni rekannya. Memang sebaiknya segera kuselesaikan sebelum terjadi pembantaian lagi.

"A-ano… saya butuh alat yang bi-bisa mengetahui keberadaan se-se-seseorang…"

Aah… kepalaku kembali berasap ketika mengingat seseorang itu. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, di mana, dengan siapa, mengapa, aku ingin sekali mengetahuinya. Apa dia baik-baik saja, apa dia sudah makan, apa dia sudah mandi, aku ingin sekali mengetahuinya.

"Oh… Cuma itu? Tentu saja ada"

Jawaban singkat darinya bagaikan sinar mentari pagi yang menerangi gelapnya jiwaku. Aku tidak perlu berkeluh kesah lagi menghadapi penderitaan ini. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar mengisyaratkan untuk memintanya segera memperlihatkan barang yang kuinginkan.

"Hidan! Ambil kotak platina yang ada di lemari laci di ujung kiri sebelah laci ijo nomer tiga dari bawah yang kenopnya bentuk bintang ada ukirannya. Kotaknya di bawah kertas-kertas dokumen, dibungkus kertas minyak warna merah polkadot pakai pita renda warna kuning ditempeli kertas tulisannya 'barang export hati-hati pecah harap beli'! Cepetan!"

Pria bernama Hidan itu kepalanya sudah tersambung kembali dengan jahitan yang sekenanya. Ia memasuki ruang staff sambil marah-marah. Suara barang berjatuhan terdengar dari dalam ruang itu. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan petunjuk Kuzu-san dengan benar. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengingat perintah sepanjang itu sih. Sorot mata jengkel dari shinobi bermasker itu jelas terlihat. Mereka memang bukan rekan yang bisa akur kurasa.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya Hidan-san keluar membawa sebuah kotak kecil, yang segera disambar oleh Kuzu-san dan meletakkannya di atas etalase, tepat di hadapanku. Aku terpana memandang barang sakti ini. Inilah benda yang akan akan menyelamatkan kehidupan cintaku. Aku ingin segera memilikinya. Tanganku ingin menyentuhnya, yang segera ditampik oleh Kuzu.

"Seratus juta ryou"

Jawaban singkat darinya bagaikan sambaran petir di siang bolong yang cerah di hatiku. Mahal sekaliiii!! Rasanya terakhir aku ke sini, harga rata-rata barang-barangnya hanya berkisar sepuluh jutaan dan masih bisa terbeli dengan tabunganku. Orang ini benar-benar lintah penghisap uang. Menyebalkan!

"Ka-kalau hanya sekedar me-melihat?"

"Tambah satu juta ryou"

"…"

Kuralat. Orang ini kelelawar penghisap uang. Walau Hyuuga adalah keluarga makmur dan berada, mustahil seorang anaknya yang masih di bawah umur sepertiku bisa memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Aku hanya membawa lima puluh juta ryou. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus memilikinya. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Dahiku berkerut cemas. Kecemasanku terlihat oleh Kuzu-san dan dia menghela napas panjang.

"Hidan! Bawa kotak ini kembali ke tempatnya!"

Secara refleks aku segera menghentikan tangan penuh jahitan yang akan memberikan kotak itu pada Hidan. Aku tidak rela. Aku tidak rela benda berharga itu menghilang dari hadapanku.

"A-ano… ba-bagaimana kalau saya bayar se-setengah dulu?"

"Tunai"

Kuralat. Orang ini vampire penghisap uang. Tidak punya darah dan air mata, tidak punya rasa sakit dan sedih. Kuharap Naruto-kun bisa membalaskan dendamku terhadap makhluk menyebalkan ini!! Sambil masih saling tarik-menarik kotak itu, aku terus berpikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

…ting…

Tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal. Baru saja kusadari, di Konohagakure terdapat satu sumber uang yang sangat berlimpah! Akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum kembali dan melepaskan tangan Kuzu-san.

"A-ano… saya bayar se-setengahnya, sisanya bisa Kuzu-san ambil sendiri di Ko-Konohagakure, se-sepuasnya"

"Non, nama saya Kakuzu, jangan ikut-ikutan anak bodoh itu" ucapan Kakuzu-san yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari Hidan yang ada di belakangnya, "lagipula apa maksudmu??"

"Eh… ng… I-iya Ka-Kakuzu-san, begini…" aku segera menjelaskan sumber uang tersebut. Mata Kakuzu-san yang hijau semakin menghijau mendengar penjelasanku. Dia segera memberikan kotak itu beserta bonnya. Setumpuk uang hasil tabunganku selama ini telah berpindah tangan.

Barang ini secara illegal kini menjadi milikku! Yess!!

Aku berlari keluar meninggalkan dua orang aneh itu dengan riang. Sambil berlari-lari kecil dan bernyanyi aku kembali menuju Konohagakure. Saat melewati gerbang terlihat Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san yang sedang berjaga, menyapa dan menanyakan apa yang telah kulakukan di luar desa.

"Ha-habis dari pasar gelap"

Sudah tidak kupakai lagi otakku untuk berpikir mencari alasan. Aku ingin menghemat energi supaya dapat memikirkan Naruto-kun lebih banyak. Dua orang itu menganga dan semakin jauh kutinggalkan masuk ke dalam desa. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Sampai di rumah Hyuuga kulihat Neji-niisan belum selesai memangkas tanaman perdu. Aku pun tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung menuju kamarku.

Untunglah aku berangkat saat hari masih gelap dan transaksinya tidak memakan waktu lama. Sekarang belum sampai tengah hari dan aku bisa melakukan persiapan lebih lanjut untuk melaksanakan misi pribadiku. Dengan bantuan barang ini tentunya. Aku tersenyum memandang kotak yang ada di genggaman tanganku.

Fufufu… Precious… It's my precious!! Mwahahaha…

--

Omake… (normal POV)

"Kuzuuu… ngapain kita ke Konoha??" Hidan masih saja mengeluh melihat rekannya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, "bukannya kita sudah susah-susah menguasai tempat ini untuk berdagang dan menambah kas Akatsuki??"

"Kamu ga ndengerin kata-kata anak cewek tadi? Kita harus ke Konoha!!" semangat membara berkobar di mata Kakuzu. Ia menyeret Hidan keluar dari gubuk itu, yang tentu saja diiringi omelan sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Namun ocehannya tidak terdengar oleh Kakuzu karena suara gemerincing koin ryou terngiang-ngiang terus di telinganya.

"Hari ini kita akan menantang berjudi Godaime Hokage!! Yosh!!!"

tbc…

--

wew… tadinya niat saia maw oneshot aja, gataunya jadi gini… maklum klo bikin fic ga pernah pake kerangka alias ngalir aja. Saia bikin tbc soalnya ntar kepanjangan klo oneshot, saia capek ngetik, yang baca juga capek (saia sendiri klo disuruh baca juga bakal ngos-ngosan)

tadinya juga ga ada niat masukin duo zombi ntu, tapi waktu lagi hunting doujin Akatsuki mpe drooling en nosebleeding, hehe… jadi ya gitu deh… -ngelap mimisan- ano futari wa kawaii dakara… saia lebih suka mereka gampar-gamparan daripada yaoi, tapi kenapa mereka harus matiii????!!!

kasian Tsunade, bakal diperas mpe keriput tuh ma Kakuzu maen poker ato apalah hehe.. si biang stressnya Hinata alias si Naruto malah ga muncul sama sekali di chapter ini hehe.. di chap 2 pasti muncul lah… betewe kalimat terakhirnya Hinata ntu diucapin ala Smeagul nya LOTR yang mendesis-desis 'presiousssh.. maih presiousssh' khekhekhe

so… bisakah pembaca menebak apa isi dari kotak yang dibeli Hinata, mpe rela mecahin celengan en membuat Tsunade jadi tumbal? Jawabnya di review ya…

saia ucapin makasihmakasihmakasih buat yang udah membaca dan mereview fic-fic saia, terutama yang ngusulin untuk 'Im Not Freak' dilanjot ato dibikin sekuelnya, hingga akhirnya saia dapat ide dari situ dan jadilah fic ini. Makasih yah! Muach! Satu kecupan hangat dari bibir indah Kisame yang abis makan sayur jengkol sambal pete en minum jus durian…

berilah review, dan author akan terpacu untuk berkarya lebih baik lagi! …Walo saia ga yakin karya ini udah lebih baik… -masih ngelap mimisan-

sekali lagi… review please, and don't kill me… thanks!!

–ngacir ke warung beli tissue gulung sekarung bwat ngelap mimisan-


	2. Precious ver2

Fandom : Narto the dorian head

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : Hinata stress… (Hinata POV)

Warning : saia ingin jadi pengikut Jashin biar ga mati waktu dibantai Hinatafans…

Note : ini sekuel dari fic saia yang bjudul **I'M NOT FREAK!! I'm just… errr…? **(yang blom baca im not freak, dibaca dulu gapapa trus direview ya hehe)

Lalu, saia melakukan beberapa editan untuk chapter ini karena ada pembaca yang memberi kritik dan saran. Bagi yang belum baca, bisa baca dari alinea ptama. Bagi yang udah baca en males ngulang, bisa langsung lompat ke adegan subuh-subuh waktu Hinata akan berangkat (setelah tanda --). Editan berupa penambahan detail tanpa mengubah pokok dari crita ini (halah) maklum bikinnya langsung asal ketik jadi banyak yang kelewat. Selamat membaca yah. Maap atas kekurangan en kelailaian en kesalahan en apa aja dari saia ya.

Arigatobitobitobi Dilia-san!

--

**PRECIOUS**

Hai semuanya. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, anak sulung dari keluarga utama klan Hyuuga. Sekarang umurku 14 tahun dan merupakan seorang chuunin Konohagakure. Tidak usah banyak basabasi lagi, kalian tentu sudah sangat tahu, bahwa aku juga sedang memendam perasaan cinta pada se-se-seorang… ah.. wajahku berasap lagi… permisi sebentar…

5 menit kemudian

Yah, cintaku padanya ini sangat sangatlah besar, setinggi langit di atas bumi, selebar barat dari timur, aku sendiri tidak dapat mengukurnya. Namun mengapa tubuhku sangat bertentangan dengan pikiran dan perasaanku sendiri. Jangankan berada di dekatnya, hanya dengan melihat sosoknya dari jarak jauh saja aku sudah hampir pingsan.

Aku ingin mengubah keadaan ini. Aku ingin bisa melihatnya dari dekat tanpa pingsan. Maka dari itu, sejak aku menemukan informasi tentang sebuah pasar gelap, aku mulai membeli barang-barang yang dapat membantuku untuk bisa merasa lebih dekat dengannya walau jarak kami berjauhan.

Penyadap suara, teleskop berbagai ukuran, ada juga yang dilengkapi kamera 8 megapixel, rompi antipeluru, perlengkapan menyamar, semuanya, selalu setia menemaniku melaksanakan sebuah misi pribadi di saat team Kurenai tidak mendapat misi maupun latihan. Misi pribadi yang sangat kusukai, yang selalu penuh rintangan dan hambatan, yang bisa kukategorikan sebagai misi S-rank, karena itu adalah misi perjuangan cintaku.

Tetapi, hidupku sebagai chuunin sekarang ini sangatlah sibuk. Banyak misi berdatangan yang harus diselesaikan. Latihan bersama Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun juga semakin diperbanyak untuk memantapkan kekuatan kami. Hampir tak ada kata libur dalam kegiatanku sekarang. Hampir tak ada kesempatan yang bisa dipakai untuk melaksanakan misi pribadiku. Hampir tak ada waktu untuk sekedar memandang dirinya, bahkan hanya untuk memandangnya dari jauh.

……………hekh

Seperti ikan yang kolamnya dikuras, seperti ozon yang dilubangi freon, aku tidak dapat bernapas lagi rasanya. Misi-misi yang kujalani jadi sedikit berantakan dan membuat rekan-rekanku khawatir. Aku tidak ingin membebani mereka, namun beratnya derita di hati ini tidak tertahankan lagi.

Aku tidak habis pikir. Padahal aku bisa bertahan tanpa kehadiran dirinya di Konoha selama 2 tahun pelatihannya bersama Jiraiya-sama. Tapi setelah ia kembali, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku. Melihatnya yang telah bertambah gagah dengan jaket oranye-hitam itu, kedua mata ini langsung merekam sosok dirinya dari balik pagar kayu, supaya aku dapat membayangkan dirinya kapanpun di mana pun. Namun sekarang, itu saja tidak cukup.

Kuakui, dia adalah candu bagiku. Dan secara sadar aku tidak menginginkan obat apapun untuk menyembuhkan kecanduanku padanya. Laptopku sudah hampir tidak cukup memuat semua foto dirinya yang diambil ketika aku menjalankan misi pribadiku. Eh.. tentu saja tidak akan kucetak atau bakal ketahuan oleh para Hyuuga di rumah!

Sudah berhari-hari derita ini makin menjadi. Jika tidak kuselesaikan masalah ini, mungkin hidupku benar-benar akan segera berakhir. Aku harus mencari cara agar dapat tetap mengintai, eh maksudku mengamatinya walau jarak yang sangat jauh memisahkan kami.

Apa yang harus kulakukan??

…ting…

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan pasar gelap yang telah sangat membantuku. Sekarang zaman globalisasi di mana teknologi dan informasi terus berkembang dengan pesat. Mungkin saja setelah selang beberapa waktu ini, mereka telah menjual barang-barang baru yang lebih canggih dan mutakhir.

Yah walaupun sebenarnya besok bisa kupakai untuk mengintai, eh maksudku melihat dia, tapi siapa tahu setelah itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama lagi sampai aku bisa kembali mengintai, eh maksudku mengamatinya. Lebih baik hari libur besok kupakai untuk mengunjungi pasar gelap tersebut. Ini semua demi kelangsungan hidupku!

--

Jam dinding di kamar tidurku menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Sambil menggenggam palu terbalut-balut oleh kain, aku mengumpulkan keberanian. Sepuluh celengan babi dan lima celengan ayam berjejer rapi di hadapanku. Cat hitam yang membulat di kedua mata tiap-tiap celengan seolah memohon padaku untuk tidak melakukan ini. Namun aku telah mengeraskan hati, lima belas celengan yang sudah bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun ini tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan perasaanku pada dirinya.

Satu persatu celengan kubenamkan di bawah bantal. Kuayunkan palu berbalut kain dengan hati-hati. Kuayunkan sedemikian rupa supaya tidak menimbulkan suara pecah yang dapat membangunkan para Hyuuga yang masih terlelap. Kelima belas celenganku sudah tidak berbentuk. Kuhitung setiap ryou yang sudah kutabung hingga hari ini.

Setelah semua persiapan sudah beres, tak lupa membuat bunshin diriku yang kubuat tidur di kamar, aku segera bergegas keluar rumah. Rintangan yang pertama kali harus kuhadapi, tentu saja ribuan jebakan dan perangkap yang terpasang di setiap pelosok dan sudut rumah Hyuuga sebagai sarana melatih kemampuan ninja kami. Kalian pasti berpikir aku sudah mahir dan bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Tidak. Jebakan dan perangkap selalu dirombak secara periodik. Setiap hari adalah hari yang selalu menantang maut jika berkeliaran di dalam rumah Hyuuga. Mau tertusuk kunai seratus kali atau tertancap shuriken seribu kali, itu tetap tidak akan mematikan hatiku untuk melaksanakan misi perjuangan cintaku!

Sampai juga di halaman rumah Hyuuga yang luas. Aku langsung berlari saja karena tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi menuju gerbang.

"Jogging pagi lagi, Hinata-sama?"

Kumohon… aku sudah bangun pagi pagi pagi pagi buta, dan Neji-niisan ternyata masih bangun lebih pagi dariku. Sebenarnya dia ini bangun jam berapa sihhh?? Atau jangan-jangan Neji-niisan tidak pernah tidur?? Aku melihat Neji-niisan yang sedang membawa gunting rumput dan sapu. Padahal pernah kusarankan untuk memakai mesin pemotong rumput, tapi ia menolaknya karena bisa sekalian untuk latihan fisik. Ah terserahlah, aku tidak peduli.

"Ehm… I-iya… Neji-niisan juga masih ber-berkebun ya?"

"Saya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kacamata hitam dan masker yang Hinata-sama pakai saat jogging, tapi karung goni bekas yang Hinata-sama panggul itu buat apa? Tampaknya berat sekali?"

Gawat! Memangnya karung goni ini mencurigakan juga ya? Habisnya tidak ada wadah yang cukup besar untuk menampung semua uang celenganku. Tadi aku coba pakai karung beras atau karung semen tapi tidak ada yang muat. Aduh aku harus cari alasan lagi.

"Oh i-ini… errr… itu… isinya cuma bar-barbel dan dumbel kok… sa-sama kayak Neji-niisan, latihan fi-fisik gitu… ahaha"

Neji-niisan tidak hanya ber-'oooh' saja. Ia terus saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak pentingnya dan memojokkanku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari Neji-niisan yang selalu banyak tanya ini. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah Hyuuga. Pelaksanaan misiku ini lebih penting dari sekedar seorang Neji-niisan! DASH!

Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya sekarang berada di luar area Konohagakure. Gerbang desa bisa kulewati dengan mudah karena di hari sesubuh ini Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san belum bangun untuk berjaga di pos gerbang. Pepohonan rindang memenuhi hutan lebat yang mengelilingiku. Suara gemerisik daun yang bergesekan dan hewan-hewan kecil dapat terdengar. Sesekali lolongan serigala yang anehnya ini sudah pagi masih juga bisa terdengar. Semakin aku berjalan memasuki hutan ini, semakin gelap dan pekat. Dengan mengandalkan ingatan akan hari di mana aku mengunjungi tempat itu, aku merasa semakin mendekati lokasinya.

Lolongan serigala semakin terdengar jelas. Apakah aku malah mendekati hunian para serigala? Tidak mungkin, aku masih ingat betul lokasi yang akan kutuju. Kupelankan langkahku dan kutajamkan pendengaranku. Suara gesekan daun di semak-semak sekitarku semakin membesar.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan serigala bertampang ganas muncul dari balik semak-semak itu. Siap menerkamku dengan moncongnya yang penuh air liur. Kulihat perut mereka yang sangat kempes. …serigala yang kelaparan. Lapar berarti belum makan. Belum makan berarti tidak ada tenaga. Tidak ada tenaga berarti lemah. Lemah berarti dapat kukalahkan dengan mudah.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku, meninggalkan serigala-serigala yang tergeletak bergelimpangan tak berdaya di belakangku. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak peduli apakah itu serigala lapar atau serigala buas, apakah itu singa atau buaya sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mewujudkan cintaku. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh masuk ke dalam hutan akhirnya aku menemukan pasar gelap itu.

Sebuah gubuk reyot berlumut terselip di antara pepohonan beringin yang sangat tua dan besar. Tidak ada papan nama atau apapun sebagai penunjuk identitas. Memang tidak tepat disebut pasar, tapi para pedagang yang berbisnis kotor berkumpul di situ. Entah bagaimana barang-barang canggih bisa awet berada di tempat semenyedihkan itu. Aku sudah pernah ke tempat ini satu kali. Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Aku melangkah dengan pasti dan hati-hati ketika membuka pintunya yang hampir copot.

"Per-permisi…"

shiiiing…

Kosong… hanya etalase kumuh yang memajang berbagai jenis microcamera dan beberapa macam senjata mematikan. Bau anyir semerbak di dalam ruangan, padahal dulu tempat ini dipenuhi bau asap rokok baik dari pedagang maupun para yakuza yang datang ke sini. Kuletakkan karung goni ke lantai sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Setelah kulihat baik-baik, banyak bercak darah yang menempel di sepanjang dinding. Aku merinding. Byakugan kuaktifkan. Terlihat sesosok manusia terbaring di balik etalase. Aku mencoba mendekati etalase, melongok untuk melihat apa yang ada di baliknya, semoga saja dia adalah penjaga tempat ini yang sedang tertidur.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!"

Seorang laki-laki berlumuran darah dengan tombak yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya, terbaring di lantai dengan wajah tersenyum damai. Tentu saja aku sangat kaget dan ngeri! Telah terjadi pembunuhan! Bagaimana ini? Masalah cintaku belum selesai malah ada masalah baru di tempat bermasalah seperti ini!

"Hei! Berisik tau! Aku lagi ngadain ritual doa nih!"

Aku tertegun. Mayat itu melotot padaku sambil marah-marah. Dia segera bangkit berdiri dan melepaskan semua tombak yang melubangi badannya. Kulitnya yang tadi berwarna hitam putih berpola tengkorak telah berubah menjadi normal. Apa ini? Siapa ini? Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Apakah level depresiku sudah sampai tingkat berhalusinasi? Kenapa aku tidak berhalusinasi tentang Naruto-kun saja?

"Ngapain cewek tampang penakut kayak kamu datang ke tempat beginian? Ini bukan tempat bermain! Ini tempat bisnis kriminal!"

Laki-laki itu terus mengomel sambil menyeka darah yang mengotori sekujur tubuh dan jubahnya yang hitam dengan motih awan merah. Mendengar ucapannya, ternyata tempat ini memang masih merupakan pasar gelap yang kumaksud, walau tampaknya telah terjadi sedikit perubahan. Masih dengan kedua telunjuk tanganku yang saling beradu, aku ingin mengutarakan maksud kedatanganku.

"A-ano… I-tu… saya mau be-beli…"

"Ngomong yang jelas!!"

Sambil menggebrak kaca etalase dia membentakku. Aku sedikit tersentak. Orang ini benar-benar bertemperamen buruk. Tapi aku tidak akan gentar. Hanya diteriaki seperti ini tidak akan memadamkan api cintaku pada rambut durian yang sangat kusayangi.

Tiba-tiba suatu sulur hitam muncul dari balik pintu staff yang ada di balik pria pemarah itu. Apaa!? Sulur itu memotong lehernya secepat kilat. Dia tidak mati dan masih saja marah-marah pada sulur itu. Tempat ini sungguh-sungguh mengerikan!!

Dari balik pintu tersebut keluar seorang pria bermasker yang juga memakai jubah serupa dengan laki-laki yang telah termutilasi itu. Sulur-sulur itu berasal dari celah jahitan-jahitan yang ada di sepanjang tangannya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menahan semua emosiku menghadapi situasi aneh ini.

"Oi kakek bodoh!! Kenapa maen potong aja! Cepat jahit aku lagi!! Kuzu sialan!"

"Hidan, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, perlakukan pelanggan dengan sopan atau uang melayang! Baru gunakan kekerasan kalau tidak mau bayar!!"

Pria yang dipanggil Kuzu itu melangkahi badan yang teronggok di lantai tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah pemiliknya. Stay calm Hinata… stay calm..!

"Maaf Nona atas perlakuan kasar parter saya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Orang ini memang sopan, tapi tetap saja sadis. Euh, mataku melirik ke samping, tak berani menatap balik lawan bicaraku. Rasanya jadi lebih gugup. Berbicara dengan orang normal saja aku selalu tersendat-sendat, apalagi dengan orang-orang aneh ini. Tak sengaja mataku kembali melihat dinding yang berlumuran darah. Aku kembali merinding. Apakah dua orang ini membunuh semua pedagang dan mengambil alih tempat ini?

"A-ano…"

"Ya?"

"I-itu…"

"Ya?"

"Ehm…"

"Ya?"

"…"

"Ya?"

"Kuzuuuu!!! Daripada ngurusin anak autis itu ayo cepat balikin leher ke badanku duluuuu!!"

Obrolan minimalis kami dipotong oleh omelan Hidan-san, yang badannya langsung diinjak Kuzu-san tanpa belas kasihan. Dari tadi aku terus menyaksikan adegan berdarah.

"Gyaaa!!! Kalung Jashin-kuuuuu!! Penyookkk!! Kuzu gebleeeekkk!!!"

Potongan kepala itu terus saja mengeluh, yang membuat badannya semakin diinjak-injak oleh rekannya. Setelah berlalu beberapa menit aku menunggu urusan mereka berdua selesai sambil menahan mual karena banyaknya darah yang bergelimangan, pria bernama Kuzu itu kembali melanjutkan bisnis kami.

"Jadi Nona, sebaiknya cepat saja kita selesaikan. Apa yang Anda butuhkan, segera katakan!"

Tampaknya dia juga mulai habis kesabaran setelah meladeni rekannya. Memang sebaiknya segera kuselesaikan sebelum terjadi pembantaian lagi.

"A-ano… saya butuh alat yang bi-bisa mengetahui keberadaan se-se-seseorang…"

Aah… kepalaku kembali berasap ketika mengingat seseorang itu. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, di mana, dengan siapa, mengapa, aku ingin sekali mengetahuinya. Apa dia baik-baik saja, apa dia sudah makan, apa dia sudah mandi, aku sangat ingin sekali mengetahuinya.

"Oh… Cuma itu? Tentu saja ada"

Jawaban singkat darinya bagaikan sinar mentari pagi yang menerangi gelapnya jiwaku. Aku tidak perlu berkeluh kesah lagi menghadapi penderitaan ini. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar mengisyaratkan untuk memintanya segera memperlihatkan barang yang kuinginkan.

"Hidan! Ambil kotak platina yang ada di lemari laci di ujung kiri sebelah laci ijo nomer tiga dari bawah yang kenopnya bentuk bintang ada ukirannya. Kotaknya di bawah kertas-kertas dokumen, dibungkus kertas minyak warna merah polkadot pakai pita renda warna kuning ditempeli kertas tulisannya 'barang sisa export hati-hati pecah harap beli'! Cepetan!"

Pria bernama Hidan itu kepalanya sudah tersambung kembali dengan jahitan yang sekenanya. Ia memasuki ruang staff sambil marah-marah. Suara barang berjatuhan terdengar dari dalam ruang itu. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan petunjuk Kuzu-san dengan benar. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengingat perintah sepanjang itu sih. Sorot mata jengkel dari shinobi bermasker itu jelas terlihat. Mereka memang bukan rekan yang bisa akur kurasa.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya Hidan-san keluar membawa sebuah kotak kecil, yang segera disambar oleh Kuzu-san dan meletakkannya di atas etalase, tepat di hadapanku. Aku terpana memandang barang sakti ini. Inilah benda yang akan akan menyelamatkan kehidupan cintaku. Aku ingin segera memilikinya. Tanganku ingin menyentuhnya, yang segera ditampik oleh Kuzu-san.

"Seratus juta ryou"

Jawaban singkat darinya bagaikan sambaran petir di siang bolong yang cerah di hatiku. Mahal sekaliiii!! Rasanya terakhir aku ke sini, harga rata-rata barang-barangnya hanya berkisar sepuluh jutaan dan masih bisa terbeli dengan tabunganku. Orang ini benar-benar lintah penghisap duit. Menyebalkan!

"Ka-kalau hanya sekedar me-melihat?"

"Tambah lima juta ryou"

"…"

Kuralat. Orang ini kelelawar penghisap duit. Walau Hyuuga adalah keluarga makmur dan berada, mustahil seorang anaknya yang masih di bawah umur sepertiku bisa memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Aku hanya membawa lima puluh juta ryou. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus memilikinya. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Dahiku berkerut cemas. Kecemasanku terlihat oleh Kuzu-san dan dia menghela napas panjang.

"Hidan! Bawa kotak ini kembali ke tempatnya!"

Secara refleks aku segera menghentikan tangan penuh jahitan yang akan memberikan kotak itu pada Hidan-san. Aku tidak rela. Aku tidak rela benda berharga itu menghilang dari hadapanku.

"A-ano… ba-bagaimana kalau saya bayar se-setengah dulu?"

"Tunai"

Kuralat. Orang ini vampire penghisap duit. Tidak punya darah dan air mata, tidak punya rasa sakit dan sedih. Kuharap Naruto-kun bisa membalaskan dendamku terhadap makhluk menyebalkan ini!! Sambil masih saling tarik-menarik kotak itu, aku terus berpikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

…ting…

Tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal. Baru saja kusadari, di Konohagakure terdapat satu sumber uang yang sangat berlimpah! Akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum kembali dan melepaskan tangan Kuzu-san.

"A-ano… saya bayar se-setengahnya, sisanya bisa Kuzu-san ambil sendiri di Ko-Konohagakure, se-sepuasnya"

"Non, nama saya Kakuzu, jangan ikut-ikutan anak bodoh itu" ucapan Kakuzu-san yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari Hidan-san yang ada di belakangnya, "lagipula apa maksudmu??"

"Eh… ng… I-iya Ka-Kakuzu-san, begini…" aku segera menjelaskan sumber uang tersebut. Mata Kakuzu-san yang hijau semakin menghijau mendengar penjelasanku. Dia segera memberikan kotak itu beserta bonnya. Kuserahkan karung goni kepada Kakuzu-san. Aku semakin yakin orang ini memang mata duitan. Kulihat ia memeluk dengan erat karung goni itu seperti sedang memeluk anak bayinya sendiri. Terserahlah aku tidak peduli. Yang penting…

Barang ini secara illegal kini menjadi milikku! Banzaii!!

Aku segera keluar meninggalkan dua orang aneh itu dengan riang. Sambil berlari-lari kecil dan bernyanyi aku kembali menuju Konohagakure. Kali ini di dalam perjalanan pulang aku dihadang oleh sekawanan harimau beringas. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka karena terlalu terfokus pada kotak yang kugenggam ini dan tanpa sadar aku sudah mengalahkan mereka semua. Ah.. kekuatan cinta memang dahsyat… aku tersenyum bahagia.

Saat melewati gerbang terlihat Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san yang sedang berjaga, menyapa dan menanyakan apa yang telah kulakukan di luar desa, dengan susah payah menahan tawa melihat penampilanku yang memakai kacamata hitam dan masker flu. Aku tidak peduli pendapat mereka.

"Ha-habis dari pasar gelap"

Sudah tidak kupakai lagi otakku untuk berpikir mencari alasan. Aku ingin menghemat energi supaya dapat memikirkan Naruto-kun lebih banyak. Dua orang itu menganga dan semakin jauh kutinggalkan masuk ke dalam desa. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun selain satu hal yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah Hyuuga kulihat Neji-niisan belum selesai memangkas tanaman perdu. Aku berusaha berjalan tanpa menarik perhatiannya.

"Lho, tumben joggingnya cepet? Lho, Hinata-sama bawa apa itu? Lho, karung goninya mana?"

Usaha gagal. Memangnya Neji-niisan selalu mengaktifkan byakugan ya?? Padahal aku sudah berjalan di sudut matinya, tapi tetap saja kelihatan. Hehhh….

"Oh, a-ano… errr… tadi kecebur di sungai, lalu ha-hanyut, ga ter-terkejar"

"Barbelnya tidak seberat yang saya pikirkan ya, bisa sampai hanyut begitu?"

Cukup. Cukup. Cukup Neji-niisaaaan… kumohon berhenti ngoceh!! Aku ingin segera membuka kotak ini di kamar!!

"I-iya… habis arusnya de-deras"

Hekh. Aku segera kabur sebelum dihujani lebih banyak pertanyaan lagi. Terdengan dari kejauhan Neji-niisan menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan karung goniku yang hanyut. Sejenak aku berpikir mungkin sebaiknya kuiyakan saja supaya Neji-niisan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya mencari karung goni itu di sepanjang sungai sehingga dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi. Ah sudahlah, selama Neji-niisan tidak menghalangi cintaku saja, aku akan membiarkan dia terus hidup.

Setelah jungkir balik lompat-lompat melata melewati semua jebakan dan perangkap, aku sampai juga di kamar tidurku. Bunshin-ku yang masih tidur kuhilangkan. Untunglah aku berangkat saat hari masih gelap dan transaksinya tidak memakan waktu lama. Sekarang belum sampai tengah hari dan aku bisa melakukan persiapan lebih lanjut untuk melaksanakan misi pribadiku. Dengan bantuan barang ini tentunya. Aku tersenyum memandang kotak yang ada di genggaman tanganku.

Fufufu… Precious… It's my precious!! Mwahahaha…

--

Omake… (normal POV)

"Kuzuuu… ngapain kita ke Konoha??" Hidan masih saja mengeluh melihat rekannya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, "bukannya kita sudah susah-susah menguasai tempat ini untuk berdagang dan menambah kas Akatsuki??"

"Kamu ga ndengerin kata-kata anak cewek tadi? Kita harus ke Konoha!!" semangat membara berkobar di mata Kakuzu. Ia menyeret Hidan keluar dari gubuk itu, yang tentu saja diiringi omelan sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Namun ocehannya tidak terdengar oleh Kakuzu karena suara gemerincing koin ryou terngiang-ngiang terus di telinganya.

"Hari ini kita akan menantang berjudi Godaime Hokage!! Yosh!!!"

tbc…

--

yah… begitulah… ini hasil revisi saia, setelah dikritik oleh Dilia-san. Ufufu… seneng deh klo ada yang ngritik, jadi bisa tau di mana yang kurang ato salah. Smoga yang ini hasilnya lebih baek dari yang kmaren.

Ini NaruHina, tapi Naru lom keluar hehe… ntar yah di chap 2… en duo zombie imut dari Akatsuki itu (beneran imut banget –mimisan-) juga tetep muncul di chap 2, walo cuma nyempil paling sebaris dua baris doang wakaka… kasian Tsunade… dibantai mpe keriput ma Kakuchuw… hhehehehe

Begitulah Hinata, demi cinta, ia butakan mata dan keraskan hatinya terhadap apapun. Mau ngorbanin berapa duit kek, Neji kek, Tsunade kek, serigala kek, harimau kek, apapun ga pduli yang penting bisa stalking Naru XD perjuangan menggapai cinta emang penuh cobaan dan rintangan, seperti kata justnobody-niichan, kehidupan menjadi stalker memang berat. Ayo Hinata! Berjuanglah!!

Terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca dan mereview fic ini, juga fic-fic saia yang laen. Ayo direview biar saia bisa lebih tau klo ada yang salah ato kurang lagi. Maap ya saia lom sempet baca en review fic-fic author laen. Jarang bisa buka internet, cuma sempet buat upload crita doang, yang spidi lagi terancam overquota, yang hape lagi terancam miskin pulsa –dibantai para author-

-meratapi nasib, kapan libur…-


End file.
